The Sound of Her Wings
by delirium-86
Summary: A story about finding love in the bitter burnt ashes of hatred... or something like that. HrXDr and possibly HrXSn.


** The Sound of Her Wings**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or other such things relating to Harry Potter. I also do not own the title of this story which has been borrowed from Neil Gaiman's "The Sandman: Volume 1 Preludes and Nocturnes." The plot, is entirely mine, but I am considering the possibility that my story might sound like other fanfics. This is inevitable considering the fact that there are quite a number of fanfics that have already been written. But the fact remains: my story is my own.  
  
Dedication: This entire opening chapter is dedicated to the memory of Amink Aminubus who lived a nonexistent life, was killed by a nonexistent cause, and died a nonexistent death. May he rest in nonexistent peace.  
  
Sweet Satisfaction

It is three o' clock in the afternoon at King's Cross Station, London.  
  
Hermione was waiting alone on the compartment inside the Hogwarts Express. She was getting impatient waiting for Ron and Harry, so Hermione decided to take a short nap.  
  
"Hey Mione, wake up!" said Ron. He was prodding her with the end of his wand.  
  
"Ow! Ronald Weasley stop that!"  
  
"Aw, he was just kidding, Mione. You know he meant well" Harry smiled as he defended his carrot-topped friend.  
  
Hermione looked fondly at her two best friends. Ron had not changed much during the summer. He still had that flaming red hair, and freckles. And he was still a head taller than Harry. Harry on the other hand, changed quite a bit. He was no longer gangly, but he wasn't all that muscular either, he called it being "_in between_." But perhaps the biggest change was that he no longer wore those thick coke-bottle frames which he always thought looked better on John Lennon than on him.  
  
"Harry, what happened to your glasses? You're not wearing contact lenses are you?"  
  
"Nope, I somehow found this neat charm that temporarily fixes my vision for as long as one month."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes as she tried to pick her brain in order to remember exactly what charm that was.  
  
"I can't remember ever reading about that charm, Harry. Are you sure it's entirely safe"  
  
"Herm, you are just jealous our Harry figured it out before you did." said Ron.  
  
Hermione sniffed, trying hard not to let them know her pride had been slightly punctured.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to be sure, **Ron**. There's no need to-  
  
Her words where cut off by the arrival of the food trolley. The witch pushing it looked down and them kindly and asked what they wanted.  
  
"I'll have a 3 pumpkin pasties, please" said Harry.  
  
"And I'll have-  
  
A boy popped in.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we got here? Potty, Granger, and the Weasel."  
  
Draco Malfoy had entered their compartment, pushing the poor witch and her trolley away. He was alone this time, without his usual bodyguards, Crabb and Goyle. He was looking pretty sharp in his school robes, with his almost silver coloured hair framing his face.  
  
"I see you haven't changed at all, Ferret boy. You're still as annoying as last time we saw you" said Harry who was looking Malfoy up and down with obvious disdain and feigned lack of interest.  
  
"Wish I could say the same for you, Potter! You may have gotten rid of your stupid glasses but you're still a nobody next to me. It'd do you good to remember that."  
  
Hermione had had enough. She walked over to Malfoy and started going at him in a high pitched shriek that could rival Mrs. Weasley and the portrait of Mrs. Black _combined_.  
  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, DRACO MALFOY! I am sick and tired of you and your childish immaturity. If you don't have anything better to do, sod off and leave us the hell alone!"  
  
With that, she shoved him out of the way and slammed the compartment door, a few inches away from his face. She then sat down on the bench, exhausted from all that shrieking, feeling slightly exhilarated at her demonstration of her new-found courage.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione in awe. Here was their friend who for so many years assumed the part of the brain, quietly standing behind them, as they unleashed their fury. But now, she had finally become like them. She was still the brain but she finally had the nerve to issue a mean verbal tongue lashing. And they were proud.  
  
"Well, done Mione! Did you see the look on that gits face? He never saw it coming!" said Ron as he patted her on the back.  
  
"Nice one, Mione" said Harry, and then he gave her a hug.  
  
Hermione blushed as the reality of what she had accomplished finally dawned on her.  
  
"Really guys, it was nothing... Really."  
  
But she felt elated all the same.  
  
[Author's Corner}  
  
Well, that's it for now my little apple scruffles. I know it is a very short chapter but then I feel this is long enough for an opening. Besides, if you were looking for a fast-paced smut fic, then I'm afraid you've opened the wrong book, dearie. I plan this to be a real story, with a real plot, and a real ending. Not just some so-called story with a lot of smut and a few extra sentences thrown in for good measure. I've done that and now I'm done with it. So all I've got left to say before the next chapter is this:  
  
_Dear Sir or Madam, will you read my book? It took me years to write, will you take a look? Based on a novel by a man named Lear And I need a job, so I want to be a paperback writer, Paperback writer_.  
  
[Paperback Writer: Lennon-McCartney]


End file.
